csifandomcom-20200225-history
Miami-Dade Crime Lab
The Miami-Dade Crime Lab is a scientific laboratory located in Miami, which uses primarily forensic science for the purpose of examining evidence from criminal cases. Employees of the Crime Lab are known as criminalists; this includes both CSIs doing mostly field work and lab techs doing mostly lab work. Miami CSIs wear guns in the field and some of them are detectives, unlike the CSIs from the Vegas crime lab. The Crime Lab is headed by Horatio Caine, with the assistance of his second-in-command, Calleigh Duquesne. Known Employees Supervisors * Day shift supervisor: Lt. Horatio Caine, assistant supervisor: Det. Calleigh Duquesne. Investigators * Det. Eric Delko, Det. Ryan Wolfe, Officer Natalia Boa Vista, Officer Walter Simmons. Detectives * Frank Tripp. Coroners * Tom Loman. Former Employees Supervisors *Day Shift Supervisor: Megan Donner- (Resigned due to the fact that the work reminded of her deceased husband's job). Investigators *'Tim Speedle '(Deceased. Died after being hit in the heart and chest during a gunfight in a jewellery stone. His gun jammed during the shootout, giving one of the thugs an opportunity to hit him which soon resulted in Speed's death seconds later). *'Jesse Cardoza '(Deceased. Was poisoned with halon gas and soon died after hitting and cutting his head, resulting in his death almost immediately). Coroners *Tara Price- (Arrested due to the fact that she was addicted to prescription drugs and as such, resorted to stealing to keep her addiction going). *Alexx Woods- (Resigned to spend more time with her family). *Kyle Harmon- (Resigned). Inside the CSI: Miami Crime Lab Building Break Room- Where the lab personnel go if they want something to eat or if they just want some downtime to themselves. Interrogation- Where various suspects and also criminals are interrogated by Horatio and the CSIs so that they can get information or a confession. DNA- Where lab techs work to get DNA to confirm a suspect's alibi or if they're lying. Trace- Where techs work to get a substance out of clothing taken from a victim or a possible suspect. Ballistics- Where Calleigh sometimes goes to test guns and rifles. Audio/Video Lab- Where Tyler Jenson and Dan Cooper both worked before quitting, transferring or resigning to another place. Dave Benton is in charge of that section of the Miami Dade Crime Lab now. Evidence Garage- Where cars and jeeps or any kind of transport that's too big to taken to the Crime Lab is brought to the garage instead that the CSIs can work on them. Layout Room- Where photos related to the current case are displayed so that the team can go over them. There are also display monitors there as well. Locker Room- Where the CSIs store their personal belongings. Reception Area- The entrance to the Crime Lab, it has a lift where personnel or visitors can go in or out of the building. There is also a guard stationed at the desk to help anyone looking for information. Evidence Room- Where the evidence from a current case is usually stored. Evidence Locker- Located behind the Reception desk, it is where all the evidence from past and present cases is stored in boxes that have special red seals on them, identifying them as evidence boxes. Atrium- Located opposite the Reception area, some visitors sometimes wait there to see personnel from the Crime Lab. It can be accessed by one of the lifts which usually brings the CSIs or visitors up to the Reception area. References Category:Crime Labs